


Miraculous Ladybox

by ItsNotYouItsMimi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LMAO, drabble? maybe, enjoy you sinners, fast-paced, i was lazy, ladybox au, ladybug porn, maybe I should've described her butt a little better, not in detail, thank god, you know what we all know what it looks like already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotYouItsMimi/pseuds/ItsNotYouItsMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is tired of oversexualization, so she chooses to become MIRACULOUS LADYBOX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Ladybox

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from truthful scars actually so thanks ash

"Marinette, oh my god! You have to see this!" Alya bubbled. She slid her phone over the desk to Marinette's seat.

Marinette picked up the phone and inspected it closely, then decided she regretted it immediately and dropped the phone onto the desk. "Ewww!" she protested. "Why-"

Alya snatched the phone. "Hey, be careful with that! These are expensive."

"What the-" Marinette swallowed a swear. "What even is this?"

"It's a fanblog called Miraculous Ladybutt! Isn't it great?"

"No," Marinette scolded, losing inhibition. "What the FUCK? Did you seriously follow this blog?"

"Of course I did! Whoever's behind this could give me a run for my money. Ladybug and butts? Two things the Internet loves. Ladybug's butt? Cash. Cow." Alya smirked as she tilted her glasses, anime style.

"Isn't this, uh, a little inconsiderate towards Ladybug? She probably doesn't want her butt and other intimate body parts on full display for the entire internet to see."

Alya shrugged. "Her suit is pretty revealing. If it bothered her, she'd probably have it less body-hugging. Besides, this is barely anything compared to the things I've seen. Just saying, if this bothers you, I'd advise you don't go on LadybugPorn.com."

The moment Marinette got home, she quickly googled "ladybug porn" and, disappointingly, found LadybugPorn.com as the very first result. The site provided a number of views watched for each video. The first video she clicked on had 1,648,200 views. 

The site was dedicated to Ladybug (not the insect) porn roleplay, and a sad number of videos also involved Chat Noir roleplay as well. Marinette gagged and closed the window. 

New window. "miraculousladybutt.com."

As Marinette scrolled through picture after picture of her own butt (and other intimate body parts), she couldn't help but wonder how anyone had gotten these photos. They were moderately close-up and the resolution was too high for anyone to zoom in on her from the streets as she bounded around. She could think of only one person who would have access to such candid pictures of her.

"That dumb cat," Marinette growled furiously, and glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes until she was scheduled for patrol.

Fuck it, she thought, and transformed, leaping out her window and running to their meeting spot.

She waited for fifteen minutes in seething solitude until a leather-bound cat arrived, grinning mischievously. He took position next to her and winked. Ladybug noticed a tiny little shutter sound coming from his staff. 

"You ready for patrol?"

"Not. Yet," Ladybug said through gritted teeth. "Explain to me, Chat Noir, why you have been taking pictures of my butt."

Chat Noir's face promptly turned scarlet as Ladybug snatched his staff away. "Yeah. Don't think I haven't noticed." She scrolled through his pictures. "What is up with these? They're not even that good! If you're going to take pictures of my butt, you might as well make it look good. I have a reputation to uphold."

"What, as the owner of the Ladybutt?" Chat said slyly.

"Of course." Ladybug smacked Chat's reaching hand away from his staff. "No, kitty. I have to delete these first."

"Hey!" Chat Noir protested. "It's my staff!"

"It's my butt!" Ladybug retorted. 

"How am I meant to patrol without my staff?"

"How am I meant to feel like I have any privacy whatsoever if you keep snatching inappropriate photos of me?"

"Here's a compromise: you give me back my staff and I don't take any more pictures of your butt. Deal?"

Ladybug sighed reluctantly. "Deal. But you'd better keep your end."

Chat nodded eagerly and swiped his staff back. "Allons-y, Ma Lady."

Patrol was mostly uneventful. They scouted, saw nothing, went home. 

Ladybug gave Chat a nasty glare before she left, just to make sure he kept his promise.

As she swung into her room, Marinette detransformed immediately and slid into her wheely chair. She tapped her keyboard and refreshed the webpage. 

A long, frustrated groan ensued.

"Tikki, do you see this?" Marinette demanded, scrolling through photos that had obviously been taken during patrol. "He can't even keep a simple promise. He's hopeless!"

"Marinette," Tikki said reproachfully. "He just finds you cute. Teenage boys can't control themselves, and Plagg is no help either."

"Whatever. It's time for more drastic measures."

Not twenty-four hours later, an Akuma attacked while Marinette was doing homework. She promptly dropped her pencil and nodded to Tikki.

"Transforme moi!" she shouted, and swung her way through Paris, rapidly nearing the Akuma.

The Akuma turned and snarled. "You! Ladybug! You..." Her expression shifted to one of horror. "What in Zeus' name are you wearing?"

Ladybug's skin-tight suit had been replaced with something notably less sexy. Instead of a bodysuit wrapped around her petite frame, what was in essence a box surrounded her torso. Two rectangular boxes served as arm protectors, and similarly two boxes encased her legs. The famous Ladybutt was concealed behind a box of impenetrable flatness. The only semblance of her previous uniform was the regular, non-box mask.

And of course, it was all ladybug-patterned.

"Stand down," Ladybug ordered, "or I'll have to do this the hard way!"

The Akuma snorted. "Right, like you can do much damage in that thing."

Quicker than a cat to a bowl of tuna, Ladybug had delivered a swift but steady kick to the Akuma's ribs. She landed with grace and ease, twirled her yo-yo, and proceeded to kick the Akuma's ass.

"Hmm..." Ladybug said aloud, "correct me if I'm wrong, but-"

THUMP.

Chat Noir landed on Ladybug's back, slid down to the floor (or in this case, the roof) and put a hand on what used to be her butt.

"No," he sobbed. "The glorious Ladybutt... it's gone!"

"You only have yourself to blame, minou." Ladybug twisted away and danced back to the Akuma, snatching the purple-mottled cylinder and smashing on the floor.

"My lightning bolt!" the Akuma cried, and sank to the floor as her garish outfit was shed.

Ladybug recited her speech and freed the Akuma quickly. "Huzzah." She looked down at her legs, which were currently being hugged by Chat Noir. 

"Let go, kitty, I gotta go home before I detransform."

"I miss the Ladybutt," Chat sobbed. "Please, Buginette, I'll do anything. I just want your normal suit back!"

"Hmm... no." Ladybug twisted out of his grasp and hopped off the roof, catching herself with her yo-yo. "A plus!"

"Ah, shit," Chat Noir said under his breath. "This is my fault. It's my fault she's now... Miraculous Ladybox."

He laughed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) you're all going to hell


End file.
